


Angel

by hourtohourtohour



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourtohourtohour/pseuds/hourtohourtohour
Summary: Angelica is lonely. Eliza has moved out to live with Maria and all her friends are in relationships. But when she saves Lily one night from an uncomfortable situation, Angelica falls head over heels in love. But does Lily love her back and will Angelica ever be satisfied?





	Angel

Angelica walked through the light rain, reflecting on the night she had just had. She had been wandering around the city, popping and out of bars without drinking anything. She was almost like a restless spirit. Maybe she was hoping she would meet someone. Loneliness had been creeping up on her recently, surprising her at inconvenient times and staying for a while. She had never felt this lonely before. Perhaps Eliza moving out had triggered it, though she only lived in the flat below with Maria, and Angelica still shared a flat with Peggy but she felt like she wasn’t seeing either of them as much as she used to. Her sisters were growing up, she realized with a start. They weren’t always going to be the cute little girls they once were - they were now beautiful young women and Angelica loved them even more, but she felt that they were drifting apart slightly. Only slightly, she still saw them both every day, but not as much as when they lived together. Maybe she was trying to find a partner. Nearly all of her friends were with someone, though Peggy was, like Angelica single. But she saw how Lafayette and Hercules’ faces lit up when they saw each other, she saw how Alexander and John would hold hands under the table, she saw how Thomas gave James encouraging smiles and squeeze the his hand when James was feeling nervous. And Maria and Eliza - they were just perfect for each other, it was plain to see and she couldn’t be happier for her sister. Angelica knew she was missing out, but all her past relationships had never given her that feeling of pure happiness, love and joy that she saw so clearly on her friends’ faces. She had never been satisfied. Eliza had caught Angelica looking sad earlier that day and asked what was wrong and Angelica confessed her loneliness. Eliza’s advice echoed round Angelica’s mind now. “Try girls” Of course Eliza would say that - Angelica had known that her sister was lesbian ever since they were young. But as Angelica reached her bus stop, she wondered if she had been looking for love in all the wrong places.

The sign on the bus stop told her that at night, buses came every 25 minutes or so she had a while to wait. But just as she was pulling out her phone to check her messages, she saw a guy and a girl out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she saw that the guy was following the girl and trying to touch her, while the girl was trying to get away from him. At first, Angelica thought that the girl had it under control, but when the guy didn’t stop she looked up again. That’s when she noticed how pretty the girl was, and tried to push Eliza’s chiding voice out of her mind. Once she had cleared her head, she knew what she had to do.

She quickly crossed the street towards the two and called out, “Lola! I haven’t seen you in ages!” The girl looked up, saw what Angelica was doing and rushed towards her, throwing her arms around her neck. As she wrapped her arms around the girl, the girl whispered “You’re an Angel”

The two talked until Angelica’s bus came. When the guy left, the girl introduced herself as Lily. She had curly brown hair streaked with blonde and also had beautiful, beautiful eyes. They were a they had a midnight blue ring around them, a dusky blue iris and a yellow ring around the pupil and they twinkled even in the dim light. And her smile! The way her whole face lit up when she smiled made Angelica experience a feeling of weightlessness. They exchanged phone numbers, and Lily laughed when Angelica told her her name, but Angelica saw that Lily had named her contact ‘Angel’. Angelica didn’t mind that one bit. Angelica felt her heart sink when the bus arrived, though she had made Lily promise to text her when she got home to make sure she was safe. Angelica was just getting into bed when her phone buzzed.

Home and safe. Thank you again Angel.  
Lily xxx

The kisses at the bottom made Angelica’s heart skip a beat and when she slept, Angelica dreamed of freckles and wide smiles.  
Angelica was having breakfast with her sisters and Maria when she received another text from Lily. It said:

Hi Angel! Thank you again for last night - I don’t know what I would have done without you! Can I buy you a coffee today? As a kind of payback sorta thing? Only if you want to though. Hope to see you later!  
Lily xxxx

The text made Angelica’s face light up and she quickly replied:

I would love to! Do you have anywhere in mind? I know a good place.  
Angel xxxx

Angelica replied with four kisses, the same as Lily. Did the increase in kisses since last night mean anything? Or had Lily accidentally pressed the button too many times? Did Lily sign all her texts with kisses? Was Angelica overthinking it? Probably. Just then, Peggy’s nail painted hand reached over and tried to grab Angelica’s phone. Angelica pulled it close to her chest.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“What are you smiling at?” Peggy countered.

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Good for you”

“Just tell me!”

“Pegs, leave her alone. She doesn’t have to tell anyone if she doesn’t want to.”

“We’re her sisters! She should tell us!”

“She’ll tell us when she’s ready.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

Eliza shot Angelica a reassuring smile, which she kept on her face while interrogating Angelica in her bedroom.

“Have you met someone?” Eliza asked. Angelica never ceased to think that her sister could read minds.

“Sort of?” Angelica replied, not meeting Eliza’s eyes.

“Is it a girl?” Eliza asked. Dammit, Angelica thought.

“Yes.”

“Did she ask you out?”

“She invited me to have coffee.”

“A coffee date?”

“It’s not a date! She probably doesn't even like me back!” Angelica blurted, before realizing she shouldn’t have said that.

“So you do like her?”

“Fine! Yes I do!”

“Aww Angie! I told you girls was the right way to go! Where are you having coffee?”

“I was going to suggest Beany Business.”

“Are you sure? I mean the coffee is the best but it can be a bit… full on.”

“I think she’d like it.”

“Well, you know best. Have fun!”

Angelica was just leaving her apartment when she got another text from Lily.

Hi Angel!  
Can’t wait to see you! Do you think the coffee shop will let me bring my cat? She ate my favourite slippers last time I left her alone…  
Lily xxxxx

Angelica smiled and replied:

If your cat doesn’t mind being cuddled, babied and spoiled, bring her along! I know the baristas personally and I’m sure they would love your cat.  
Angel xxxxx

I’ll bring her then. See you in 15!  
Lily xxxxxx

Angelica looked up and down the street. It had been 20 minutes since she had got the last text from Lily and she was worried if Lily was safe. Suddenly she thought whether Lily was coming at all. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind but it was still there, reminding her of all her past rejections.

She sighed with relief when Lily rushed around the corner, a cat in her arms. She grinned when she saw Angelica and Angelica felt her face heat up. And when Lily said “Hi Angel!”, Angelica momentarily forgot her name. “Hi Lily!” she grinned, and pushed open the door of the coffee shop.

They had to duck as some coffee beans were thrown at them.

“What the hell Laurens?”

“Sorry, I thought you were Burr.”

“How-”

“Who's this?” John asked, leaping over the counter. “It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he said, kissing Lily’s hand. Angelica slapped his shoulder.

“Oi. Laurens. Can we have the room in the back?”

“Ooh,” John said, waggling his eyebrows, “Is this a date?”

Angelica opened her mouth to tell him to shut up when Lily said “Yes”.

John was too shocked to say anything. So was Angelica. Finally she whispered to Lily, too quietly for John to hear, “Is this a date?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Lily whispered back. Angelica smiled.

Then John noticed the cat Lily was holding.  
“A CAT!!” he screamed.

“UN CHAT?” called a voice from the kitchen. A man with frizzy black hair pulled back in a ponytail skidded into the room, leaped over the counter and stopped in front of Lily.

“Can I hold her?” he asked softly. Lily smiled and handed the cat over. “Her name is Tigger.”  
As the man patted the cat, John said, “I'll introduce you to the others.”

“What time is it?”, he yelled.

“Show time!” came the replies from the kitchen.

“If you do that rap, I swear-,” Angelica muttered.

“What rap?” Lily asked brightly.

“Basically, they made up a rap about being in the independence revolution when they were in high school, and they adapted it to suit their jobs here. It's awful.”

Lily grinned. “I wanna hear it.”

“You really don't,” Angelica began but John cut her off.

“Here they are.”

Two men vaulted over the counter, just like John and the man patting the cat, who now stood next to the others.

John started the rap: “Yo, I'm John Laurens in the place to be, got 2 pints of lattes but i’m working on three. Those Starbucks don't want it with me cos I would pop chick a pop these cops till I have nice coffee!”  
The man with the frizzy black hair rapped next.  
“Oui oui Mon Ami, je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the Beany Business set! I came from afar just to say bonsoir! Tell Starbucks casse-toi, who is the best? Ce Moi.”

A tall man with dark skin took up the rap.  
“Brah! Brah! I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard your mother say come again! Ay, lock up your daughters and Frenchmen, of course it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.”

“Yeah, that bit doesn't really work,” Angelica whispered.

“Wow. No more sex, pour me another brew son,” John said. “Let's raise a couple more to the revolution!”  
Angelica sniggered.

Last was a short man with dark hair tied in a messy bun.

“Alexander Hamilton,” he sang. “My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done, just you wait, just you wait!”

Just then the door to the coffee shop opened and a bald man with dark skin came in holding a laptop.

“Well if it ain't the pride of Princeton college!” John called. “Aaron Burr! Give us some verse drop some knowledge!”

The man scowled and said, “No.”

Everyone laughed. “I'll give you a free coffee!” John pleaded.

“You do that anyway.”

“Still.”

“No. Angelica, how are you?”

“I’m fine. How’s Theo?”

“She's great. Who's this?”

“This is Lily. I met her last night.”

“She saved my bacon,” Lily said earnestly.

“How?” Burr asked.

“Basically,” Lily began, aware that all eyes were on her. “I had had like two drinks, so I was slightly drunk, but not very. I was walking to the bus stop and this creep started following me and trying to touch me. It was horrible. I kept telling him to go away but he wouldn't. Angelica saw this and, being the angel she is, rushed over and called “Lola, I haven't seen you in ages!” And we started talking and exchanged numbers and finally the creep left. So I'm gonna buy her some coffee.”

A chorus of 'awww’ came from the 'Beany Business Set’. Burr smiled. “Enjoy your coffee,” he said and sat down and opened his laptop.

“D’you want the usual Angie?” John asked. Angelica nodded. John looked at Lily. “I'm guessing frappucino with vanilla and rainbow sprinkles?” Lily shrugged. “I've never had it before but I'll give it a shot.”

Lafayette ushered them into the back room and promised to bring them some of his baking. Lily placed Tigger down and they both sat. Lily took a sip of her coffee and gasped.

“This is literally the best thing I have ever tasted!”  
Angelica smiled. “They’re good aren’t they?” Lily nodded.

“So what were you doing last night!” Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angelica sighed. “Nothing much. I'm just feeling really lonely at the moment. One of my sisters has moved out, I still see her every day but… it's not the same.”  
“You have sisters?”

“Eliza and Peggy. They're amazing. Eliza just moved into the flat below her girlfriend Maria”

“Aww.”

“The way they got together was adorable. It was in college. They were both majoring in music and were paired up to do a performance, Eliza plays piano and Maria plays guitar. At that point Eliza was really shy and wouldn't sing in front of anyone, apart from me, Peggy and her music teacher who she's known since she was 7. Anyway, they both had to sing in the performance and week Eliza was really nervous and Maria helped her get over her fear of singing in front of others. They got a standing ovation, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. They were standing at the front of the stage, the audience applauding them, they just looked at each other then kissed. It was so sweet. Anyway, I was just wandering around bars without drinking anything. I’ve been doing that too much recently.”

“Awww. I’ve been feeling lonely too. All my friends are away with work. I’ve known them since elementary school and they’ve always been there. I should get used to them being away.”

“What jobs do they have?”

“They’re all photographers. I am too, whenever Toby gives me a job. Toby’s really rich, you see, and has lots of connections. I think he and Jacob are working on some film at the moment and Olivia’s photographing flowers. She loves photographing flowers. Ever since she was young. She sends me hundreds and hundreds of pictures. Sorry, I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“No, no. It’s fine.” In all honesty, Angelica loved watching Lily talk. Her eyes shone with excitement and when she smiled, Angelica felt her heart burst into flame.

“So what are you doing now? You said Toby sometimes gave you jobs but what are you doing now?”

Lily grimaced. “I took photographs at a wedding three month ago. I was working at a coffee shop until two days ago. They fired me because I threw a muffin in someone’s face. They had it coming!”

Angelica grinned, an idea forming in her mind. “I think I know where you can get a job.”

Lily sat up. “Where?”

“How do you feel about taking pictures and making coffee? I’m warning you, the other baristas are really annoying.”

Lily’s mouth fell open. “Are you offering me a job here?” Angelica nodded.

Lily sprang up, nearly spilling her coffee and causing Tigger to jump in surprise. She rushed over to Angelica and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you I love you so much Angelica you don’t even know.” 

At those words a feeling she had never felt before. It was a feeling of freedom, of seeing the light. Her relationship with Lily felt like a bit of a dream, a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, a bit of a stance. Lily was a bit of a flirt but Angelica was willing to give it a chance. In fact, she was more than willing. This could be her chance! Lily could be the one, the one she had been waiting for! She could finally be satisfied...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I will try and post as often as I can, which probably won't be that often but thank you anyway! Please leave kudos and tell me what think! It really means the world to me. Thank you!


End file.
